As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-131055, a vehicle traveling controller is known that sets absolute rules and relative rules which should be observed when a vehicle is traveling and performs traveling control of the vehicle in accordance with the traveling rules.
[Patent Citation 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-131055